


Waking Up To The Dream SMP War

by KAY_DEN



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAY_DEN/pseuds/KAY_DEN
Summary: Amber Hills last remembers falling asleep in her bedroom then wakes up in a minecraft sort world. Having no idea where she is till she meets some of her favourite youtubers. She finds out that the war will ensue soon and she has to pick what side to be on. Lets find out what happens in Amber's Future (Chapter one explains everything that you need to know have a lovely day Kayden)





	Waking Up To The Dream SMP War

**So, Basically In this world you have 3 lives if you loose them all you die and become a ghost with rare chances you can be seen and heard or one of the two sometimes none at all while being a ghost, but if you eat a enchanted golden apple you will regain two lives, eat a normal golden apple you get one life. The apple will not work once fully dead.**  
  
**Also Amber has depression and stuff and this take is more realistic and the takes will be a lil different from the actual war! C: If there is anything I need to add I will!**


End file.
